


【丞坤】体面 14

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii





	【丞坤】体面 14

14.

给姐姐打过电话简单地说明情况之后，Pietro也赶到了现场。  
胖胖的老头子看着已经陷入昏迷的白人Alpha倒吸一口凉气，只是靠近查看的时候闻到了Alpha身上违禁品的气息后，又皱起了眉头。  
想来这位也没想到对方会明目张胆到这种程度地去企图侵犯一个站在亚洲顶尖阶级的Omega，哪怕Alpha出身优越，但越古老庞大的世家往往越不会因为这种涉及到个人私欲而导致的商业战争，尤其对立方还是跨度极大的，底蕴颇深的亚洲古国。

被范丞丞揽在怀里的Omega头上盖着他那件浇了红酒的西装外套，只能看见一个柔顺依偎的背影。  
Pietro走上前，对他们道：“哦我的朋友，我很抱歉在这里让你们遭遇到这种事，August的状态似乎不是太好，你先带他回去吧，这里我会处理的，只是后期可能需要你们配合。”  
范丞丞借着外套的遮掩将手伸进蔡徐坤的后背，摩挲安抚着，面上还是一片冷凝，对于Pietro的友善只是沉默地点了点头，倒了声谢后扶住蔡徐坤的腰，低头问他：“力气恢复了吗？”

“撑着我。”Omega沙哑的声音从外套底下滞闷地传来，手底下疲软的腰肢一点一点地再度绷紧，西装外套从男人头顶滑下，范丞丞条件反射地捞住，抬头再看Omega时，对方除了有些泛红的脸颊和眼角外，已再无其他不妥。  
他伸手将Omega额前垂落的一丝碎发拢到耳后，揽着他的腰，离开的步伐走得很慢。

他们被Pietro的助手引着走了另外的出口离开，人并不多，但蔡徐坤还是坚持到了回到酒店，在关上门后才双腿一软地超前扑去。  
范丞丞赶忙将人捞进怀里，Omega被临时注入的Alpha信息素压制的情欲终于轰一下地炸开，大团的花香扑卷到鼻尖，他猝不及防地吸入险些被动被牵动起Alpha少见的发情。

蔡徐坤的双手像水蛇一样紧紧纠缠上来，眸色还勉力维持住深沉，不让火色的情欲从深深的瞳仁中跑出来。  
他将腿攀上范丞丞的腰，沙哑的声音说着命令式的语句：“彻底标记我。”

这一晚已经带给他够多的屈辱，让他彻底明白自己的思维进入了一个怎样的禁区。  
林彦俊当初说的话一点也没错，成为Omega已经是个事实了，他不能再将自己放在一个随时处于危险被动的位置，如果一定要选择一个人来成为自己的Alpha，眼前这个还残存着天真稚气，又颇重感情的Alpha无疑是最好的选择。

范丞丞的嘴唇贴了上来，没遭到从前的抵抗和阻碍，也不像前次那样，对方活像只野兽一样要与他撕咬。  
这是个再正常不过的吻，Omega完全敞开了口腔，被动地任由他唇舌搅弄纠缠。  
范丞丞觉得自己活像个受虐狂，太过凶狠的亲吻伤身，而太过柔顺的亲吻他又觉得不是滋味，仿佛能看到这副受情欲折磨的身体背后伫立的，是一个目光冷然的灵魂。

他停下动作后，蔡徐坤从迷离中挣扎出了一丝清明，用浓重的鼻腔音询问着他。  
Alpha啄吻着他的嘴唇，摇了摇头，舌尖再度探入，花样百出地勾动着对方软滑蛰伏的舌头，引得他回应，引他随自己起舞。  
亲吻变得热切的时候Omega已经难耐地抱着他上下磨蹭，范丞丞剥开两人的衣服，赤诚相见的瞬间Omega几乎跟肌肤渴望症一样地黏上了他。

这叫做Alpha并且经验从来不能说少的范丞丞莫名地从脖根开始发热。  
他捧着两片黏腻的臀肉，揉捏着臀尖，将Omega的身体抵在贴了柔橘色纹理壁纸的墙面上。Omega白皙的肌肤在壁纸的映衬下越发动人心魄，范丞丞没做多余的前戏，就着这个姿势直接掰开细腻的臀尖，挺进男人的身体。

甫一进入，大团的体液就低落在他的柱身上，顺延着从阴茎的顶部滑下，垂进卷曲的耻毛中间，在他顶入的猛烈动作之后更是将他胯下的毛发尽数坠湿。  
他啃咬着Omega近在眼前的耳根和颈侧，腰胯用力将人往上顶弄着。

蔡徐坤咬着牙忍住呻吟，Omega敏感的体质却叫他依旧有数不胜数的细碎甜腻的呼声溢出喉腔。  
他半眯着眼，试图制止自己陷入汹涌的情潮，这种主动释放自我，却被动被情欲支配着放浪的矛盾让他后脑撞在墙面，不断摇摆摩挲着，好像这样才能勉强地维系住最后一丝的清醒。  
范丞丞大开大合地进出带着和他往日所不同的个人色彩，Omega往前靠在他肩膀，散发着柑橘酒信息素的腺体近在眼前，往日里下意识排斥避免的气息这会儿却给人带来无尽的安全感与迫切交融的期待感。

他在上下颠簸中用指甲划弄着Alpha的后背，埋着的头靠近过去，在与自己腺体相应的位置，张开口狠狠地咬了下去。  
Alpha的腺体与Omega的腺体位置并不相同。  
大概是无需进行标记一事，Alpha的腺体远不如Omega的那么显眼又浮于表面，可以轻易用犬齿咬破注入自己的信息素。它们埋在更深的位置，哪怕咬得鲜血直流，也休想轻易地咬中。

蔡徐坤知道得很清楚，他还未尝试过为Omega落下标记，如今的行为也不过是浑噩脑子下意识的泄愤。  
浑身上下的力道都汇聚在牙齿，犬齿渗入皮肉，撕开Alpha柔韧的表皮，血液的腥咸伴随着温热濡湿的口感漫进口腔，又有几滴顺着Alpha光滑的后背直滑而下。

范丞丞撞开他二次分化后才形成的脆弱宫口，疼痛胜过情事的快感，在他整个脑海里叫嚣着堕落和刻入心扉的痛恨，他甚至吮入几口Alpha腥甜的血液，又在两眼涨红干涩得要滚下眼泪时作呕地松开牙，虚弱又疲惫地靠在这人肩上瑟瑟发着抖。  
阴茎在体内射进成结，狭窄的内腔被生生顶开，他不知其他娇弱的Omega是如何撑过这样的痛楚，又或是因为他是二次分化，所以那处格外脆弱，才会这样痛得浑身无力。

直到Alpha的性器终于从身体里滑出来，他被打横抱起放回床上，闭合的眼睛才半睁开，还泛着潮红的脸颊和眉梢带着艳色，唇上的血丝也不显骇人，和他眼底的冷融到了一处，反倒显得妖冶。  
范丞丞伸手给他抹了抹，又伸手去摸自己的后颈，慢半拍地感觉到肌肉被撕咬开的疼痛。

蔡徐坤朝他抬了抬手，他又忙靠过去问：“怎么了？”  
Omega将手落在他后颈还在垂血的伤口上，指尖沾着温热的血，在周围的皮肤划出一片红。

清冷冰山雪海对上Alpha只含着关心询问，却无半分责怪的眼，到底是裹上了一层朦朦胧胧的雾，柔化了尖锐，只余下些许薄凉。  
他缓缓勾住男人的肩往下压，仰头碰了碰Alpha的下巴，示意这场情事仍未结束，他体内作怪的情潮又要汹涌而至。

范丞丞倒是被这难得带些温情的主动给怔了怔，好一会儿才回过头来看他面前睁开的，犹如玻璃珠一样的眼。  
亲吻如纷纷落下的雪片，Alpha将这张精致到叫人失魂的脸吻了个遍后才又缓缓挺进Omega的身体，最后埋头吻住那张平日总好似挂着嘲讽的唇，撬开唇齿，缠吻到一处。

蔡徐坤仍旧将手落在他后颈，那处牙印咬得太深，迟迟没有止住血，他用手覆盖住，随着身体的颠簸，掌心彻底被濡湿，身上的Alpha额头渗出汗水，细密的汗珠滑到了颊上，又垂落到他身上。  
Omega将所有呻吟都闷在喉咙，理智和身体互相剥离，又始终维持着最后的一根线，叫他在情事中一边维持住最后的清明冷眼旁观。

又一次发泄出来后身体汹涌的情欲总算稍有缓和，范丞丞嘴唇却已是苍白。Alpha的身体素质确实是好，却不代表持续流血也与身体无碍。  
蔡徐坤扯过被子覆在自己身上，端坐在床头的模样好似往日里睡前捧着书看的优雅，半抬着眼梢对他说：“过来我瞧瞧。”  
范丞丞摆了摆手，从套间的不知哪个角落翻出了药箱，叠了几层纱布覆盖在伤口上。

蔡徐坤也不勉强，只是掌心熨着血的地方烧灼得难受，叫他忍不住蜷了蜷手指，将随意舒展的手握成拳。  
值得庆幸的是在换了第三次纱布时，Alpha伤口上的血渐渐止住了。

范丞丞拿了瓶碘酒过来叫他帮忙上药，掀开了纱布，狰狞的伤口才叫他知道自己方才下嘴有多狠戾，若非Alpha皮糙肉厚，只怕早被他撕下一块肉来。  
他用棉签沾着碘酒擦拭着伤口，听着耳边不断传来的痛嘶声和Alpha叫喊着“轻点”的声音，才觉滚烫的掌心松快了些，连带着郁气也好似散去了些许，心境竟平和了许多。


End file.
